


【贾正】做我的猫

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	【贾正】做我的猫

朱正廷从舞台下场之后就一直觉得自己怪怪的，到底是哪里怪呢。他不知道。他回到自己宿舍的房间里，看到黄明昊不在，便去洗了个澡。

哪知，洗了澡后他的身体渐渐发烫，头也晕乎乎的。他感觉他的身体好热，如同火烧一般。他顶不住，昏睡了过去。

黄明昊处理好后台的事物后就赶紧回了宿舍。一打开门，整个甜甜的草莓奶油味在屋中弥漫，扑鼻而来。

果然，朱正廷发情了。

在舞台上时就感觉到他的正正好像不大精神，整个晕晕乎乎的状态，连水杯都差点没拿稳要掉下去。

他赶忙跑去把靠在墙上昏迷的正正抱去床上，随后又去锁紧了门。他拿了一条湿毛巾给朱正廷擦去额头上冒出的滴滴冷汗。

“唔...”朱正廷动了动，他下意识的握住了黄明昊的手，好似有意无意的呓语着什么。“明昊..”

“嗯我在”黄明昊反手握住他的手，摸了摸他的手背，用温柔至极的话语说道。

“唔..我好难受..”朱正廷扭动了一下腰间，呢喃道。黄明昊听到朱正廷的呢喃软语，一下子崩不住了。散发出专属他Alpha的薄荷牛奶味。

“别..不要..”朱正廷知道黄明昊在释放信息素，这股信息素对现在的朱正廷来说绝对是一刃重击，薄荷牛奶味渐渐侵蚀着朱正廷的身体，让他颤颤的发软。

“我不想看你难受。”黄明昊轻声，他脱下朱正廷和自己的衣衫，附上朱正廷的腰身。他从上到下，从朱正廷绝美的锁骨吻向他紧致的下腹。

朱正廷被他吻的越发情动，他呻吟着。“黄明昊..快..”朱正廷难受极了，他根本受不了黄明昊这样温柔的吻。他想要..他想要黄明昊狠狠地操他。

事实上，他也把内心的想法说出来了。

“明昊..操我..”

朱正廷身下本来就因为发情期而泛滥成灾，刚好起了润滑的效果，连扩张都不必了。黄明昊轻笑，他突然深入，让朱正廷措不及防。

“啊..呜”黄明昊正如朱正廷所愿，狠狠地操干着他。他每每深入都会让朱正廷呻吟不己。“呜呜..不..不要了”

黄明昊舔上他柔软的耳根，呼出一口意味不明的气息，“这可不行哦正正。”这酥麻的触感让朱正廷不禁打了个颤栗。更没想到是，这种情况下

朱正廷居然！

长了对？猫耳？！

黄明昊想都没想到，原来他家正正还有这么不为人知的一面，不过猫耳什么的真的好可爱...  
朱正廷也感到他头上好像冒出了什么不应该的东西，瞬间脸红心跳加速，感到羞耻。他想找个地洞躲起来。

“我们家正正原来还有这样的秘密啊～我怎么不知道呢”黄明昊突然起了恶趣味，他顺了顺他的猫耳，下身也不停止抽插，反而变本加厉了。

耳朵本来就是朱正廷的敏感地带，现在长出来的小猫耳怕是会更敏感了吧。这么一撩拨，朱正廷身下的小正正不仅起来了，还有种想射的感觉。

“嗯呜...让我..让我射”朱正廷低声唤着。但黄明昊却把他的龟头给堵起来了。“求求..求求你了让我..”朱正廷哀求着黄明昊，手想去抓住黄明昊的手，可怎么也抓不住。

“等我。”黄明昊如命令一般的对朱正廷说。他托起朱正廷的屁股，架好他的腰，加快速度冲了进去，疯狂的抽插着。

“啊啊啊呜呜唔...！”朱正廷好像被推上了高潮，他浪叫不已。口中顺着流下了晶莹的津液。“不要了..太快了啊..啊”

黄明昊用最后的力气抽插了几下，便打开朱正廷的生殖腔一股脑的射了进去。朱正廷也一同释放了出来。随着一股精液射入，朱正廷也觉得他的下腹充满温暖。朱正廷的下身泥泞不堪，小穴还在收缩着时不时发出淫靡的啧啧水声。

草莓薄荷的气味，在房间里慢慢弥漫开来。  
这是，专属于他们两的气息。

黄明昊附身吻了朱正廷的额头，抚摸着他的小猫耳，眼神充斥着温柔，他轻声说道：

“做我的猫吧。朱正廷”

过了很久，黄明昊在睡梦中隐约听到一丝很小很小的声音，他好像在说：

“喵～”


End file.
